Une famille séparée rewritten
by bybytte
Summary: Harry a un plus jeune frère, Alex. Qu'arrive-t-il quand les Dursley décide de se débarasser d'Alex ? Violence, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Une famille séparée**

Harry se réveilla ce matin là avec un terrible mal de tête. Essayant de soulager son pauvre crâne douloureux, il se repositionna et se cogna le bras contre le mur du placard qui lui servait de chambre. C'était un très petit placard où le vieux matelas miteux sur lequel il dormait prenait tout l'espace disponible. Malgré le cauchemar encore présent dans son esprit et la douleur irradiant dans sa tête et dans son bras, il se fit le plus petit possible et ne fit plus aucun son, il ne souhaitait pas une punition si tôt le matin. Avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que personne ne l'ait entendu.

Le temps passa et aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, indiquant que personne n'était encore réveillé. Il soupira de soulagement et se redressa dans son lit avec précaution, ne voulant pas réveiller la personne à ses côtés. Il accota sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux et des flashs de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit, le terrifiant sur place. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il faisait ses rêves horribles où des personnes étrangement vêtues se faisaient tuer par des hommes habillés de noir avec des masques blancs. Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il ne pouvait voir qu'une intense lumière verte avant de voir les corps tomber.Tous étaient différents mais chacun se ressemblaient. Cela faisait bien peu de temps qu'il réussissait à retenir ses cris, au milieu de la nuit. À chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait empêcher la terreur de le submerger et qu'il réveillait un habitant de la maisonnée, il recevait une belle correction de son oncle. Il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre car c'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé, mais il voyait bien que c'était différent chez les autres enfants de son école. Alexis, son frère, essayait toujours de le consoler, mais se n'était qu'en se blottissant contre lui qu'Harry arrivait à retrouver le sommeil.

Son oncle était souvent violent, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien cassé. Il était toujours prudent, ne voulant pas avoir à faire un tour à l'hôpital. Pourtant, son oncle avait une préférence marquée envers Alex comme victime de sa colère. Peut être étais-ce parce qu'il était plus jeune ou parce qu'il était plus petit, plus fragile que lui et qu'il ressemblait à une fille lorsqu'on le regardait de loin. Il émanait de lui une grâce naturelle et une beauté que ces longs cheveux noirs ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Contrairement à lui, ces yeux étaient d'un vert tellement foncé qu'on pouvait le confondre avec du noir si on n'y regardait pas de près. Lui aussi avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais elle se situait sur la paume de sa main gauche. Personne ne savait et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'en souciait.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tout jeunes, ils n'avaient pu compter que sur eux-mêmes. Ils étaient encore très jeunes mais ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre le mieux qu'ils pouvaient. On pourrait les qualifier de « autonome » malgré leur âge.

Son frère et lui-même partageaient la même « chambre ». Ils étaient assez coincés mais ils pouvaient se réconforter mutuellement dès qu'ils en ressentaient le besoin. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient frères, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Chacun aidait l'autre quand il le pouvait, mais leur instinct de survis empêchait toute autre forme de relation. C'était vraiment dommage. S'ils avaient vécu dans un autre endroit, sûrement auraient-ils pu développer leurs qualités et vivre pleinement leur vie.

Une douleur à la tête plus forte que les autres lui fit échapper un petit gémissement. Instinctivement, sa main vint se poser sur sa tempe, essayant de chasser tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Son frère, collé contre le mur opposé, lui faisant dos, grogna et tourna vers lui des yeux encore à moitié fermé et lourd de sommeil.

« Bonjour, mon ange. » lui dit Harry, en s'approchant et en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

« S'lut » répondit simplement son frère avant de venir se blottir contre Harry et de se préparer à se rendormir.

« Ho non ! Ce n'est plus le moment de dormir. Ils se lèveront bientôt et tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton tour de faire la cuisine, alors soit près quand ils viendront ouvrir la porte. »

Malgré le fait qu'Harry avait voulu dire cette dernière phrase sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout, il l'avait plutôt murmuré doucement à l'oreille de son frère en lui jouant joyeusement avec les cheveux, s'amusant à faire des tresses. Il était encore tôt, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé ce matin.

Il s'extirpa des couvertures, découvrant par la même occasion l'autre corps à ses côtés, et commença à s'habiller ne se souciant pas du regard d'Alex, qu'il savait, l'examinait sans aucune gêne. Entre eux, il n'y avait aucun secret et aucune honte. Il mit un chandail et un jean déchirés trop grands pour lui. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de voir qu'ils ne lui avaient appartenus qu'à jusqu'à récemment. Harry avait 10 ans et malgré sa jeunesse, il faisait toutes les corvées de la maison en alternant avec Alex. Ce dernier était plus jeune d'un an. Les Dursleys prenaient un malin plaisir à les faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement et à les frapper s'ils n'avaient pas fini le ménage.

Ils allaient à l'école pendant la journée et l'un faisait les devoirs de l'autre lorsque se n'était pas son tour de travailler. Leurs journées n'étaient qu'une ennuyeuse routine où la peine et la douleur se côtoyaient durant la journée et l'amour et la tendresse venaient consoler ses deux frères la nuit venue. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait les atteindre, ils se sentaient invincible. C'était pourtant une toute autre histoire une fois séparés. L'oncle Vernon ne se gênait pas pour leur faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Cela pouvait être physique aussi bien que verbale. Harry savait endurer mais son ange était tellement fragile. Il était tellement facile de le briser. Il était étonné que personnes n'aient encore rien remarqué, les voisins comme les professeurs, avec toutes les ecchymoses couvrant leur corps. Vernon ne frappait jamais le visage, espérant sauvegarder les apparences le plus longtemps possible.

Alors qu'Harry était pris dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une immense main passa devant ses yeux. Elle empoigna son frère, encore en pyjama, et le jeta durement sur le sol, hors du placard. La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte et il entendit le bruit familier du verrou. Étais-ce à cause du sommeil qu'il ressentait encore ou cette scène s'était-elle passé à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir pour sauver son frère ?

Il finit par réaliser que son frère venait tout juste de lui être enlevé sous les yeux. Bien sûr, le bruit que faisait Alex pour se soustraire à leur oncle le fit paniquer et il frappa la porte et recommença encore et encore, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse enfin aider la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

« Alex !! Alex !! » cria-t-il de toute ses forces. Peut-être les voisins l'entendrait-il et viendrait aider Alex, pensa-t-il avec espoir.

Par une minuscule ouverture, il vit son frère couché par terre, son oncle au-dessus de lui en train de le frapper au visage. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et il arrêta de se débattre. Il paraissait étourdi et malade. Son regard croisa le sien et il murmura quelque chose avant que son oncle ne l'emmène hors de sa vue.

« Ha…rry. Je t'aime »

Alex sentit qu'on l'agrippait par le bras et qu'on le traînait dans la maison. Le tapis brûlait la peau qui avait la malchance d'être à découvert. Puis, il sentit le vent froid sur son visage. Le mois d'avril était arrivé il y avait peu de temps et Harry et lui se préparait à fêter son anniversaire, le 9 avril. Le vent joua dans ses cheveux et il en oublia presque ce qui arrivait. Il remarqua que son oncle l'avait lâché parterre, à ses pieds et qu'il discutait avec une grande femme à l'air stricte… ils discutaient de lui ! Il écouta la conversation, un air horrifié sur le visage. Puis la femme se pencha sur lui, qui était toujours couché sur le sol et lui souleva le menton de ses doigts. Elle le regarda. Il avait l'impression d'être une marchandise, un objet qu'on évaluait avant d'acheter. Elle parla finalement en lâchant son visage.

« On ferra avec. »

L'oncle Vernon fit un grand sourire et prit l'argent que la femme lui tendait. Il le regarda une dernière fois avec dégoût avant de lui donner un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes, de tourner les talons et de rentrer. Alex regarda à son tour cette femme qu'il lui disait de se lever, ce qu'il fit. Il était trop sonné et confus pour réagir quand elle l'empoigna brusquement, l'enferma dans sa voiture et démarra. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit sa maison disparaître qu'il commença à pleurer. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne reverrait peut être jamais son frère.

La femme lui dit : « Tu travails pour moi maintenant. Tout se passera bien si tu obéis docilement. » Elle lui jeta un regard méchant par-dessus son épaule avant d'ajouter « sinon… » et de laisser la phrase en suspense.

« Et en passant, ajouta-t-elle, tu ne reverras probablement jamais ton frère. Alors aussi bien commencer à l'oublier tout de suite, cela sera moins difficile pour la suite, car tu sais très bien qu'il ne viendra pas te sauver. »

Ses larmes redoublèrent quand il entendit cette phrase. Que ferait-il sans Harry, son gardien… son protecteur ?

* * *

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du jeune garçon dans le placard. Il détestait se sentir si impuissant. Il entendait des brides de conversations qui venait de dehors, son oncle ayant sûrement laissé la porte ouverte. L'espoir lui revint un moment, peut être étais-ce juste quelqu'un qui voulait qu'Alex travail pour eux dans leur jardin ? Mais ce qu'il entendit lui enleva bien vite cette idée de la tête.

« Le garçon… l'argent… avons fait un bon marché…le reverrai jamais. »

Harry, désespéré, continua de frapper dans la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses mains. Du sang coulait… son sang coulait mais tout ce qu'il voulait était son petit frère, son ange ! Pourquoi le lui avait-on enlevé ? Où était-il parti ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici !! Prit d'un élan de folie, il cria son nom, le nom de celui qu'il était sensé protéger.

« ALEX !! »

Puis, il s'effondra sur le matelas, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage déformé par la douleur. On venait de lui enlever son frère… sa dernière famille ! Dans un dernier sanglot, il s'essuya les yeux. Mais ses yeux qui avaient toujours brillés, malgré les difficultés, venaient de brusquement s'obscurcir. On ne pouvait même plus y voir cette étincelle de vie. En fait, on ne pouvait plus y voir quoi que se soit.

* * *

Alors voilà, après une super belle review de Les 2 patates, j'ai retrouver le courage de retravailler mes premiers chapitres… et si je continuer à avoir de belles reviews, la suite n'arrivera que plus tôt !

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira !!

Je vais vite poster ce chapitre avant de commencer à aller trop en longueur… pas besoin de commencer à décrire une journée normale pour les 2 frères à l'école et tout. Enfin… si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je peux toujours placé un flash back à un moment stratégique un peu plus tard.

P.S. Si quelqu'un pouvait être assez gentil pour me dire comment garder mes accents circonflexes et autres bidules du genre, je leur serais infiniment reconnaissante... je commence à frustrer devant mon ordi et me dit que peut-être il serait plus beau incruster dans le mur derrière.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**3 mois plus tard**

**(donc quelque part en juillet)**

**(****côté de Harry)**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, essayant de repérer une lueur quelconque. Il leva les mains devant son visage et quand il ne pu même pas en distinguer la silhouette, il en conclut qu'il faisait encore nuit au-dehors.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement mêlé à du désespoir. Il avait encore quelques heures pour reposer son corps fatigué, mais il lui restait aussi tout ce temps pour penser… ce qu'il essayait de faire le moins possible, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu.

Depuis 3 mois, il obéissait aux ordres sans protester et sans réfléchir, c'était devenu un automatisme chez lui. Dans une journée, il pouvait parfois s'en tirer avec seulement quelques ecchymoses. Quand il suivait cette ligne de conduite, sa tante prenant son silence pour de l'insolence, mais il aimait mieux ça à la colère de son oncle. Mais malgré sa docilité, rien n'empêchait son oncle de se défouler sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un tas de nerfs à vif tremblotant sur le sol. Et malgré toute la douleur, on lui répétait d'être reconnaissant envers ceux qui le nourrissait et qui le logeait. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de penser à se fameux jour. Le jour où il s'était retrouvé seul, comme un chaton qu'on abandonne sans pitié dans la rue. La seule différence avec ce pauvre minou, c'est qu'à lui, on l'avait placé dans une cage avec des chiens, sans oublier bien sûr le fait qu'il était maintenant seul pour les affronter.

Harry se secoua intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser ainsi. Il devait garder espoir qu'un jour, il le retrouverait et qu'il pourrait enfin découvrir qui était son frère, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. C'est vrai. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se connaître, mais ils s'aimaient et s'étaient ce qui comptait le plus en cet instant. Mais même s'il voulait chérir les moments passés ensemble, même s'il ne voulait absolument rien oublier, c'était tentant. C'était sa mémoire qui le faisaient le plus souffrir.

C'était assez rare qu'il y pense. La douleur physique infliger par son oncle était tellement forte qu'il n'y avait dans son esprit que cette pensée qui passait en boucle : « Faites que ça s'arrête! »

Il allait à l'école et entendait parfois les autres enfants marmonner quand ils le voyaient. Il est vrai que les voisins avaient beaucoup jasés quand Alexis était parti. Son oncle avait dû inventer une histoire abracadabrante qui disait qu'il était aller vivre dans un pensionnat en France pour développer ses talents en arts.

La rumeur qui disait qu'il s'en était débarrassé disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Pourtant, une vieille femme persistait. Elle disait l'avoir vu échanger ce Potter avec une femme contre de l'argent. Harry avait tout de suite cru cette version de l'histoire, cela lui donnait un peu d'espoir. Plus il ramassait d'information, plus il sentait grandir cette lueur en lui qui lui disait qu'il reverrait son petit frère.

Il se leva donc lentement et s'habilla des habituels habits trop grands lui ayant été « généreusement » donné par Dudley. Une fois réveillé, il ne pouvait plus dormir. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et ne changerait que s'il pouvait enfin se débarrasser de ses maudits cauchemars. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il s'était réveillé de son état de « zombie » et qu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose. Avant le matin où la vieille femme, Mrs Figg, était venue voir Harry alors qu'il travaillait, il n'était qu'un petit garçon ayant perdu tout goût à la vie.

**Flash Back**

Un petit Harry de 10 ans et demi travaillait paisiblement dans le jardin de sa tante, à l'avant de la maison. Tellement tranquillement que c'en était devenu suspect. Un silence pesant s'était installé, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Personne n'osait déranger le gamin. Pourtant, tous le regardaient avec insistance. Que faisait cet enfant aux cheveux noirs par une journée si chaude à travailler dans la terre ? Personne ne le savait mais dès que ces passants détournaient les yeux, ils l'oubliaient immédiatement pour penser à leurs propres problèmes.

Et Harry savait que chaque personne dans ce petit quartier était aussi égoïste que ceux avec qui il habitait. « Tous des égoïstes ! » pensait-il à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête pour voir une personne détourner les yeux avec empressement. Il était très mince, tournant sur le maigre, et assez petit pour son âge mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, il n'avait le droit que de manger les restes des repas des Dursley… c'est-à-dire que très peu. Et ça, c'était quand ils se sentaient généreux, donc une fois sur deux.

Il continua furieusement à travailler dans le jardin, souhaitant avoir quelqu'un sur qui frapper, comme Dudley et Vernon. Ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup de sautes d'humeur. Une seconde il était calme et docile, la seconde d'après il avait envie de sauter sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de bouger, les Dursley inclus. C'est lorsqu'il sentait la colère affluer en lui qu'il recevait le plus ses punitions.

Dans des moments comme ceux-là, après une punition, où il était étendu sur le sol de la deuxième chambre de Dudley en sang et sans possibilité de bouger au moins avant 24 heures, tant son corps était en piteux état qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de continuer et de tout abandonner. Quand il se sentait ainsi, personne n'était là pour l'aider, pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Alors il se raccrochait au souvenir de son frère. La plupart du temps, cela le remettait d'aplomb, lui donnait le courage de continuer à avancer, mais il y avait aussi des journées où cela le déprimait encore plus.

À l'école, cela n'allait plus du tout. Dudley l'empêchait d'avoir des amis en menaçant les prétendants à ce poste. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en était rendu compte avant, lorsqu'Alex était avec lui, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il se retrouvait seul. Il en était alors venu à penser qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu de bonheur lui aussi ? Cela resterait sûrement toujours un mystère.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait commencé à s'occuper des fleurs de sa tante Pétunia. Bien vite, il eut très chaud et de grosses gouttes de sueur commencèrent à lui couler dans le dos. Il n'était plus du tout à l'aise. Il avait toujours aimé jardiner, mais maintenant le soleil tapait trop fort et tous étaient rentrés. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et il essuya d'un geste nerveux la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. S'il ne finissait pas bientôt, son corps ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça très longtemps.

Malgré l'ordre de n'arrêter que lorsque le travail aurait été fait, il prit une pause et alla s'asseoir à l'ombre contre un arbre. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua une silhouette devant lui. Il sursauta de peur et se protégea le visage de ses bras, s'attendant à se faire punir, mais ce n'était que mais la veille folle aux chats, comme on l'appelait dans son quartier, qui était assise devant lui. Elle lui parla en chuchotant, comme ayant peur d'être entendu puis elle pris de l'assurance et parla d'une voix de plus en plus ferme.

« Mon garçon… j'ai des choses à te dire »

« Oui Madame, qu'est-ce qui est si important ? » répondit-il, sa voix tremblant encore de la peur d'être de nouveau battu.

« Et bien, vois-tu, c'est à propos de ton frère. »Dit-elle en le regardant.

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent de larmes, mais une petite lueur qu'on pourrait appeler de l'espoir, brillait doucement.

« Dites moi…Je vous en pris! » Lui demanda-t-il en rampant à genoux vers elle.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon des Dursley, un air fâché remplaçant rapidement son air triste.

« Tu dois me promettre de garder cette conversation pour toi, tu es d'accord, Harry ? » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle le vit hocher positivement de la tête, elle continua.

« J'ai vu ce gros Monsieur échanger ton frère contre de l'argent. Je n'ai compris que peu de choses mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il travaillerait quelque part à Londres. »

Elle vit les yeux horrifiés du petit garçon mais continua sur un ton rassurant. Ses yeux étaient très calmes et cela réussi à apaiser Harry.

« Mais que fera-t-il comme travail ? » dit-il d'une voix d'où perçait l'anxiété.

Elle hésita un instant, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dévoiler. Finalement, elle décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir maintenant… la vérité ce ferait savoir bien assez tôt.

« Je ne sais pas… mais tu le reverras, fais moi confiance. Peut-être pas demain, ni dans un an, ni même dans deux ans, mais tu le reverras. Vos destinées sont liées… personne ne peut l'empêcher de se réaliser. »

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un peu confus. « Empêcher quoi de se réaliser ? » se demanda-t-il. Son inquiétude pris le dessus sur sa curiosité et il oublia bien vite sa première question.

« Mais comment être sûr qu'il va bien, alors que vous ne savez même pas où il est ? Comment être sûr qu'il n'est pas blessé ? Et pourquoi dîtes vous que nos destins sont liés ? » Dit-il avec empressement.

Harry demandait questions sur questions, ne laissant même pas le temps à son interlocutrice d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors qu'elle était bombardée, elle prit l'initiative de bloquer la bouche de ce gamin tout à coup très bavard.

« Chut… le destin est ce qu'il y a de plus fort. On ne peut le contrôler ni le contrer. Si c'est écrit que vous devez être séparé et ensuite réunis… vous le serez. Si le destin décide que ton frère et toi-même devrez passer de nombreuses épreuves, il en sera ainsi. » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Harry n'était pas satisfait. Aucune de ses questions n'avaient été répondue. Il repoussa la main sur sa bouche et s'apprêta à questionner la femme de nouveau lorsqu'elle le coupa encore une fois et dit : « Arrête de poser toutes ces questions et de t'en faire ainsi… tout ira bien. Vous pourrez de nouveau vous serez dans vos bras… et apprendre à vous connaître. » Finit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Harry, pas complètement convaincu, lui fit un petit sourire gêné et malheureux en lui marmonnant timidement un « Merci. »

« Mais pas de quoi mon bonhomme ! Fais juste attention à toi et ne juge personne sur les apparences. » Murmura-t-elle en soulevant les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur son front. Elle examina la fine cicatrise qui s'y trouvait et finit par se lever lentement. Harry fit de même et la regarda partir, se promettant de ne jamais oublier cette conversation. Ce fut donc avec ennuie qu'il retourna au jardin. Pourtant, maintenant, en regardant Harry de près, on pouvait voir ce nouveau brin d'espoir qui l'habitait.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand. Matin après matin, tout se passait toujours à peu près de la même façon. Il se levait, faisait le petit déjeuné, partait pour l'école, se faisait poursuivre par le petit groupe de Dudley, rentrait à la maison, mangeait un peu, se couchait et tout recommençait le lendemain. Mettez un coup de pied ici et là et c'était sa routine de la semaine. Le week-end était une autre histoire.

Mais tout cela changerait bientôt. Bientôt, il partirait d'ici, il le savait. Comme son frère, il se ferait vendre. Il n'avait pas peur… il était seulement un peu anxieux. Où irait-il ? À la même place qu'Alexis ? Sûrement pas. Son oncle était beaucoup plus cruel que ça. Pour lui, remettre les deux Potter ensemble lui causerait sûrement une douleur physique, tant il les détestait.

Il sortir du placard, s'étant déjà habillé, et courut le plus vite qu'il pu vers la porte de la maison. Il faillit ne pas réussir à s'échapper quand Vernon se mit entre la porte et lui. Il le contourna avec l'agilité due à sa petite taille. Quelques fois, il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce qui l'entourait, alors il partait pour la journée. À chaque fois qu'il revenait, son oncle… enfin, il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Autant profiter de la journée au maximum.

Il ne ressentait aucun remord à partir ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aimé de ces personnes. Même qu'il ne voulait pas être aimé par eux. Surtout qu'il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Oh oui ! Un jour il leur ferait payer de s'être comporté ainsi avec lui.

Il courut et courut encore, jusqu'à ce que chaque respiration fasse naître une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il commença à marcher, pour calmer son cœur qui battait trop vite. Tout tournait autour de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit habitué à courir vite pour échapper aux coups, il ressentait toujours ce malaise lorsqu'il arrêtait de courir. Il regarda où il se trouvait et vit avec soulagement qu'il était dans un petit parc. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, sous un arbre, et ferma les yeux pendant que sa respiration reprenait lentement un rythme régulier. Le désespoir le gagnait petit à petit et bientôt une larme glissa le long de sa joue, suivi d'une autre et enfin il éclata en sanglot. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Encore une autre question sans réponse.

Depuis toujours, il vivait avec ce sentiment de rejet. Personne ne voulait de lui… alors pourquoi était-il encore ici ? Il passa une bonne partie de la journée à regarder les voitures passer au loin. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration et ne pensait plus à rien. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien. Le temps passa bien trop vite à son goût, car c'est son estomac qui lui rappela qu'il était près de 13h. Il se leva et décida de changer d'endroit. Il n'avait ni argent ni nourriture avec lui. Alors il devrait s'en passer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois ni la dernière. Pour dire la vérité, c'était même assez fréquent.

Il flâna dans des petites rues, puis alla se promener sur une avenu plus achalandée.

Ce que les passants pouvaient voir était un jeune garçon, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux émeraude. Il ne semblait pas vouloir aller en quelque part en particulier et semblait simplement vouloir profiter de la magnifique journée. Il avait les yeux fixés devant lui, dans le vague, comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose de bien précis. « Quel étrange garçon ! Ne serait-il pas sensé être à l'école ? » Voilà ce que pouvait entendre Harry chuchoter autour de lui.

Alors qu'il tournait un coin, une silhouette attira son attention. Une enfant, comme lui, courait dans sa direction. Des cheveux noirs lisse coupés court, un corps mince et une peau chocolat. Alors que la jeune inconnue passait à ses côtés, leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Des yeux bleu-vert remplient de larmes le fixa l'espace d'un instant. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au tournant d'un autre coin, une rue plus loin. Il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, essayant de bien mémoriser celle qu'il aperçue.

« Mais vraiment… quels beaux yeux ! » penta-t-il.

Il regarda le ciel et il eut l'impression que son souffle était resté coincé dans sa gorge et que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Le Soleil se couchait lentement… il devait rentrer. Il ne voulait pas ! Comment pouvait-il accepter si facilement ce qui se passerait ce soir ? Vernon allait être si fâché qu'il était certain dans l'esprit d'Harry qu'il ne resterait plus rien de lui à la fin de la soirée.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il se mit en route vers la maison des Dursley, vers l'Enfer.

* * *

Désoler pour le retard…

Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre était écrit sur papier depuis un moment… et paresseuse comme je suis, ça m'a pris du temps à me convaincre qu'il faudrait aussi que je l'écrive à l'ordinateur

Alors voilà !

REVIEW !!


End file.
